Frequency domain duplex (FDD) relates to a signaling configuration where a transmitter and a receiver operate at different frequencies for a particular session (the FDD transmitter and receiver pair may simultaneously operate at multiple frequencies for different sessions). The different frequencies allow simultaneous upstream and downstream signaling to take place between the transmitter and the receiver. Time domain duplex (TDD) systems relate to a signaling configuration where the transmitter and a receiver operate at the same frequency for a particular session (the TDD transmitter and receiver pair may simultaneously operate at other frequencies for different sessions). The TDD type of signaling may be preferred over the FDD since it allows a maximum available bandwidth used for the direction needed at any instant in time.